battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Republic
Old Republic= |} The Old Republic was the Galactic Republic during the time of the Sith Empire. This organization is best known for it's role in the Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic games and comics, and their spiritual sequel, the MMO Star Wars: The Old Republic. |-| Soldier= Attacks Note: Exact layout will vary Description Republic Soldiers were the main fighting force of the republic army. Gallery Rep Soldier2.jpg|A Republic Soldier. Trivia *The Republic Soldier's model is a reskined Rebel Soldier. |-| Trooper= Attacks Note: Exact layout will vary Description Republic troopers were special forces of the Galactic Republic created to deal with threats from the Sith Empire following the Great Galactic War. History Republic troopers were deployed throughout the galaxy to battle the quickly spreading Sith menace, which had returned after many years of exile. This period is known as the Great Galactic War. Well known battles in which republic troopers were present include the Battle of Bothawui and the Battle of Alderaan. A detachment served under Jedi Master Belth Allusis. All died fighting to the very end in the Battle of Bothawui. Their deaths served as an inspiration for the Galactic Republic who had previously been fighting a losing war. Heavy casualties were inflicted on the Sith Army. An expeditionary force of Republic troopers was deployed to aid Alderaanians in the Battle of Alderaan when the Sith Empire invaded the peacable world. The Treaty of Coruscant ended the bloody conflict in 3,653 BBY. However, it was an uneasy truce as there was mutual dislike and distrust between the defeated Galactic Republic and the prosperous Sith Empire. Therefore, a future war was seen as inevitable. The Republic took adavantage of the temporary peace, developing elite Republic Special Forces units to counter the Sith army. These units were selected as such based on elements such as: fighting skill, discipline and high morale. For centuries, the Republic had cooperated in conjunction with the Jedi on political, social and purely military (defensive, offensive and strategic) management. However, following the Sacking of Coruscant by a large Sith invasion force, the Jedi withdrew to Tython and trust in them subsided. Many Republic citizens questioned who was actually running the Republic as the Jedi had substantial involvement and influence in the Republic. This led to a diminished Jedi presence within the Republic and throughout the galaxy as anti-Jedi sentiment was rampant and many went into exile or hiding. The near elimination of the Jedi Order, though, excluded the possibility of a Jedi coup, but the new Sith rulers were equally, if not more, despised. Many quickly recruited Republic troopers were left to defend the remaining Republic territories without the help of the Jedi. Republic troopers participated to a great extent in the Cold War, often being deployed in small units to the most dangerous battle zones. When operating solo or in groups, however, the trooper could still be a terrifying opponent to Sith enemies. It was not uncommon for Sith combatants to be completely demoralized when facing such highly trained foes. |-| SpecForces= Characteristics The Special Forces troops of the Old Republic wore armor very much like that of the Clone Trooper, but differed in some cases with heavier specialized armor having been given to troopers that had reached elite status. The helmets in use by Clone Commanders (for example Clone Commander Cody Phase III) and some outstanding elite troops some 4,000 years later is remarkably similar to this design. History Throughout the Great Galactic War and the Cold War, General Garza was the commander of the Republic Special Forces. He was actively involved in the very formation of the Special Forces and in the training of new recruits. These elite troopers cooperated with Jedi Knights on special assignments. For example, Lieutenant Harron Tavus was often partnered with Jedi Master Orgus Din. The two worked closely together during the Great War and developed a friendship during the war. With Republic forces spread thinly across the galaxy, in some parts, they constituted the only military force available. |-| Officer= Attacks Note: Exact layout will vary Decsription Republic Officers are high-ranking members of the republic's army. Gallery Repofficerarmored.jpg|An armored Republic Officer on the converations pack 2.0 Category:Old Republic Category:Mod Classes Category:Old Republic Era